heart_thieffandomcom-20200214-history
Dauntless
WELCOME TO DAUNTLESS Dauntless Manifesto "We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world’s injustices. We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. But more than that: *We believe that justice is more important than peace. *We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. *We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. *We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us. *We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity. *We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves. *We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them. *We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action. *We do not believe in living comfortable lives. *We do not believe that silence is useful. *We do not believe in good manners. *We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands. *We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence. *We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by. *We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery." Dauntless Initiation #The initiates are separated during the first stage of initiation. The Dauntless born initiates are trained by Lauren, and the transfers are trained by Four and Eric. #They take the initiation process very seriously. #There are three stages to Dauntless initiation: The physical, the emotional, and the mental. #The Dauntless born initiates and the transfers are scored separately for the first stage, which is physical combat. #In the physical stage, initiates learn how to fight and are pitted against each other to prove what they have learned. They are scored based on their victories and losses. #In the emotional stage, initiates are put into a simulation where they face their fears, oblivious to the fact that it is a simple simulation, and have to calm themselves to get out. The Divergent seem to have a knack for this stage, as they are aware it is not real. #In the final stage, the mental, initiates are put into their fear landscapes, which reaches for every fear within the person subjected to it and creates a simulation in which they must face each one. This time, they are aware that it is not real. #The initiates all sleep in the same room (boys and girls). #The Dauntless provide the transfers with some basic black clothing at the beginning of initiation. #Those not in the top five of each initiation class typically end up as guards. #It is tradition for initiates to divide into two teams and play capture the flag at the Navy Pier during initiation. #Initiates are reminded to not to seem too attached their families when they visit on Visiting Day since the Dauntless take the phrase ‘faction before blood’ very seriously. #Initiation Day is chaotic with people everywhere, with many of them drunk. Source http://divergent.wikia.com/wiki/Dauntless#Dauntless_Manifesto.5B1.5D